


Make a Wish

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Spideypool - Freeform, spideypoolenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	1. As lovers go

Aquel bostezo había levantado a más de un vecino. Se dio cuenta por la manera en la que aquellos golpes se escuchaban tanto en el piso como en el techo. Sabía cuánto lo odiaban sus vecinos, pero también sabía que no había más que hacer. Le había costado mucho tener que salir de aquel agujero en el que vivía y convencerlo de que se fueran a vivir juntos, pero aun cuando había jurado y perjurado que seguiría las reglas, eso era imposible.

—Cállate...

Aquella voz adormilada lo hizo sonreír.

—¿O qué? ¿No habrá beso de buenos días?

Un almohadazo fue toda la respuesta.

—Trae leche y por favor, ya mete a la lavadora ese traje. Te lo vuelvo a ver puesto un minuto más y me regreso con May.

El mercenario sonrió. Regresó a su habitación sin dejar de pensar en lo adorable que Peter se veía por las mañanas. Se puso encima un par de jeans y una camiseta, la misma que había usado el día anterior. Podría quitarse el traje si él quisiera, pero aun se sentía avergonzado de su aspecto. A Vanessa no le había molestado en absoluto, a Peter tampoco pero últimamente se sentía acomplejado estando al lado del joven. Ni siquiera soportaba que mirara los brazos llenos de cicatrices y mucho menos, que lo viera sin máscara, pese a que no era la primera vez.

Le parecía ridículo haberle pedido que se mudaran a vivir juntos aun cuando dormían en habitaciones separadas. Peter lo vio como la oportunidad de al fin, alejarse del excesivo control de su paranoica tía, pero lejos de eso, convivían como su fueran compañeros de cuarto. Wade se sentía desesperado, pero no quería dar un paso más.

—Hey, Pete...

Un golpe en el colchón fue toda la respuesta.

—¿Sólo traigo eso de la tienda?

El joven ya no respondió. Wade suspiró sin haberse atrevido a preguntar lo que en serio deseaba hacer, y eso era, preguntarle si era feliz viviendo con él. Se quitó la máscara y se colocó una sudadera y una gorra. Igual la gente ya sabía quién era él y poco le importaba lo que le sucediera, pero tenía que empezar a aceptarse de poco en poco aun cuando le costara demasiado trabajo.

Cuando volvió de la tienda, Peter ya se había levantado. Wade dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y empezó a cocinar.

—Te dije que quiero que laves ese maldito traje. No estoy jugando.

Wade tragó saliva.

—¿Me permites preparar el desayuno antes de irme a lavar la ropa, bebé?

Peter negó con la cabeza y tomó las llaves.

—Cocina para ti. No voy a comer nada que hayas preparado con ese asqueroso traje. ¿Desde cuándo no te lo quitas, eh?

Ese reproche dolió.

—Provecho, amor. Come algo rico entonces.

El joven le mostró el dedo medio y salió azotando la puerta. Wade se acercó a apagar la estufa y de un manotazo, tiró las cosas al suelo. No le importaron los cristales rotos ni el desorden. Algo estaba sucediendo que incomodaba demasiado a Peter y él haría lo que fuera con tal de arreglar las cosas. Sacó su teléfono y dudó en marcar aquel número. Iba a arrepentirse, pero una situación desesperada requería medidas igual de atrevidas.

—Hola, sí soy... ¿Puedes bajar un poco tu tono? Estoy teniendo un mal día y... Sí, muchas gracias. Ya sé que tú también me odias mucho.

Wade suspiró mientras escuchaba aquella voz reclamándole al otro lado. Sabía que necesitaba doblegar un poco su orgullo cuando de ella se trataba, pero haría lo que fuera con tal de arreglar los problemas domésticos que se le estaban yendo de las manos.


	2. Little drop of poison

Regresó a la mañana siguiente. No había rastros de Peter y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de buscarlo. Sabía que en cualquier momento el joven regresaría y molesto, se agachó a recoger las cosas que el día anterior había tirado en su cólera. Echó a la lavadora el traje y se dio una ducha con agua fría. Aun sentía el olor a azufre y sangre en su cuerpo y aunque no había hecho nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, sí había tenido que participar en uno de esos extraños rituales que ella adoraba.

Shiklah.

Había olvidado el temperamento irascible que su exmujer tenía y no pudo evitar reírse cuando ella le reclamó que sólo la buscaba cuando necesitaba algo. Todavía no le perdonaba que la hubiera engañado dos veces: la primera, diciéndole que ese dispositivo (el celular que le había regalado), era un objeto sagrado y que él era el encargado de dárselo para mantener la paz de todos los mundos. Esa vez terminó con la cabeza en un plato y el cuerpo siendo devorado por hormigas.

La segunda vez que la engañó, fue cuando le dijo que la amaba tanto que necesitaba olvidarla alejándose. Pero eso había sido parcialmente cierto. La había dejado desde la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre bajo aquella máscara exótica y cuyas habilidades extraordinarias en cuanto a pelear se referían competían con las suyas; era un joven de ojos claros y rostro amable. Simplemente, se enamoró y olvidó el amor que había sentido por Vanessa, aquella mujer con la que iba a construir un futuro.

Se atrevió a dejar a la Reina del Inframundo por un joven estudiante de Queens. Eso había sido motivo de que constantemente estuviera bajo el acecho de aquella irascible mujer, pero que al final de cuentas, terminaba ayudándolo solo para tenerlo humillado ante sí.

Wade cerró la regadera y se envolvió con una toalla. Cerró bien la puerta de su cuarto y aun cuando ya llevaba varios meses saliendo con Peter y los dos estaban de acuerdo en que tenían una relación (que nunca había pasado de algunas cuantas palabras cordiales del castaño, ocasionales abrazos y ningún beso), jamás se había atrevido a insinuársele. Peter lo traía vuelto loco, lo hacía sentir alejado de la realidad, pero al mismo tiempo, lo hacía sentir que no había remedio para lo que sentía y que no era lo suficientemente bueno para él. No era la primera vez que Peter se iba y no regresaba en toda la noche. No era la primera vez que algo sacaba de balance al joven y terminaba yéndose a refugiar a su antiguo hogar y tampoco era la primera vez que Wade se daba cuenta de que eso era un indicio de que las cosas iban a terminar pronto.

Se vistió y sin importarle que fuera temprano, se acostó a dormir. Cerró los ojos, queriendo recordar a Peter, queriendo hallar una solución a esos problemas que existían entre ellos, pero todo lo que su mente le hacía ver, era el interminable desfile de extrañas criaturas que lo habían rodeado mientras su otra exmujer, hacía un despliegue de sus poderes sobrenaturales para ayudarlo con lo que él había ido a pedir.

Aquellos cantos guturales, ese hedor a mil y un olores aun le picaba la nariz y supuso que tal vez era una broma que Shiklah le había gastado en venganza.

"¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar las relaciones tóxicas?", se reprendió a sí mismo mientras se daba la vuelta. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y aun cuando tuvo ganas de levantarse para ver a Peter y hablar con él, su cuerpo no reaccionó. Una pesadez increíble y un dolor en todo su ser se lo impidieron. Quiso azotarse o por lo menos levantarse, pero ni siquiera podía levantar un dedo.

Sintió que se asfixiaba y que no podía hablar. Sus párpados se quedaron pegados y su corazón empezó a latir lentamente.

"Maldita seas... Shiklah..."

Después, la oscuridad.


	3. Changes

—¿Wade? Abre, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Peter insistió con los toquidos, pero aquel no respondió.

—Bien, sé que me pasé y te ofrezco una disculpa, pero tú también tienes que reconocer que...

No hubo ninguna señal de movimiento del otro lado.

—Abre o te juro que si es una más de tus bromitas, ahora sí me voy a ir con May. Te doy tres antes de tirar la puerta a patadas. Te lo advierto.

No se escuchaba ruido y realmente parecía que no había nadie.

—Una... Dos...

Peter contuvo la respiración. Podía arrancar la chapa de la puerta si él quería, pero necesitaba darle una lección a Wade. Realmente quería a Wade a su manera, pero había ciertas cosas en la manera de ser de éste, que aún lo hacían sentir ciertas reservas. Hacerse el bromista era la peor de todas, más, considerando que el canadiense en serio era insoportable y era un pesado.

—¡Tres!

La puerta cedió ante aquella patada y Peter entró sin consideraciones. Miró en todas direcciones esperando algún ataque sorpresa de esos que le encantaba hacer a Wade, pero cuando vio el cuerpo sobre la cama suspiró aliviado.

—Hey, despierta. No creo que con el ruido que acabo de hacer...

Aquel no se movió. Peter se preparó mentalmente para ser tacleado y después sometido a una maratónica sesión de cosquillas, de esas que siempre acababan con uno de los dos sangrando en el suelo (y obviamente, no era él), pero nunca se preparó para lo que en realidad vio.

Apenas y se atrevió a acercársele. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y por lo mismo, se quedó quieto, desconcertado. Era la misma ropa de Wade, olía como él (cuando usaba su loción de afeitar y aquel shampoo que tanto le molestaba) pero... no se veía como él.

Aquellos cabellos casi rubios, cortos pero abundantes lo desconcertaron. Era la misma estatura, la misma corpulencia, pero la piel estaba helada y tersa. El rostro tenía la misma barbilla varonil y bien definida, pero no había rastro de esas horribles cicatrices que lo caracterizaban.

Pensó en golpearlo, pero si era una de sus bien armadas bromas, lo más seguro era que se tratara de alguien a quien el mercenario hubiera contratado (o sedado) para hacerlo pasar por él.

—¿Wade? No es gracioso —dijo mientras se alejaba y se ponía en posición de ataque—. ¿Dónde carajos...?

El hombre abrió los ojos.

—¿Peter? ¿Dónde estabas?

El joven se quedó helado. Era la misma voz. Torpemente señaló y el canadiense se levantó aturdido.

—Carajo, perdón. Me quedé dormido y...

Wade se dio cuenta del rostro asustado del chico y se cubrió el vientre con una almohada.

—¡Ay, perdón! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Me pasa siempre cuando recién me levanto y...!

Peter negó con la cabeza. Parpadeó algunas veces antes de poder hablar.

—¿Qué... te pasó?

Wade frunció el ceño y aventó la almohada apenas vio sus manos. No había rastro de las heridas ni de la piel dañada que había tenido. Corrió hacia donde estaba un espejo y se miró, acariciándose el rostro y sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Peter seguía clavado en su lugar mirándolo.

—¡Shiklah! ¡Tengo que ir a darle las gracias! ¡Ya vuelvo!

Peter se hizo a un lado cuando Wade salió corriendo al tiempo que marcaba su teléfono. Aturdido, levantó la puerta y la colocó en su lugar sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

A ese Wade nunca lo había visto ni siquiera en fotos, porque el mercenario se había empeñado en esconderlas todas para que no lo viera. Peter conocía al otro, al que tenía un rostro que causaba asco y repulsión en otros, pero jamás pensó que aquel hombre que lo había conquistado con su forma de ser y su insistencia, fuera tan apuesto.

Nunca pensó que ese hombre al que esa mañana estaba decidido a dejar para siempre, fuera mucho más atractivo de lo que hubiera pensado.


	4. People, they ain´t no good

Para Peter habían sido días raros. Meses más bien. Cuando lo había presentado formalmente con May, como su novio, se dio cuenta de que la mujer sonrió encantada y podía jurar que la puso muy nerviosa, como si la colegiala enamorada fuera ella. La mujer pasó por alto el hecho de que Peter le dijera que era su novio (el primero que tenía) y se dio cuenta del encanto que Wade tenía y en cómo la gente casi le rendía pleitesía por su rostro.

En el campo de batalla, las cosas habían mejorado increíblemente. Peter se dio cuenta de que las habilidades de Wade habían cambiado drásticamente y si bien seguía siendo el implacable mercenario que había sido toda su vida, también se dio cuenta de que se quitaba la máscara para distraer a sus rivales. Él mismo había sido víctima de esa sonrisa muchas veces y en más de una ocasión, había terminado rescatado en brazos de ese al que orgullosamente llamaba "Amor" y al que, al fin, podía besar apasionadamente. No le importaba mirarlo durante horas cuando le pedía que reparara algún desperfecto (que él causaba previamente) en su casa, para admirar ese torso bien cincelado y esos brazos fuertes.

Se mordía el labio cada vez que miraba que aquellos jeans mostraban esa parte que tanto le encantaba ver y que, después de mucho tiempo, podía desear. Sabía que Wade ya se había dado cuenta y que a propósito, pasaba sólo en ropa interior cada vez que estaba viendo la televisión o haciendo su tarea para provocarlo. También sonreía como idiota cada vez que lo veía salir de la ducha cubriéndose torpemente con una toalla más corta de lo usual y se pavoneaba dentro del departamento, con el cuerpo mojado y las gotas de agua resbalando sensualmente por esa impresionante anatomía.

Pero lo que lo traía enloquecido, aparte de todas esas cosas, era ver que la arrogancia del canadiense empezaba a sobrepasar algunos límites.

Era molesto salir a la calle y soportar las miradas que más de una persona posaba sobre aquel cuerpo bronceado y bien cincelado. Era insoportable verlo sonreír con las dependientas para conseguir algo y también verle guiñar el ojo a cualquier hombre con tal de obtener alguna ventaja (en el cine el tipo de la dulcería siempre le regalaba cosas para él y para "su hermanito"; cosa que molestaba a Peter pues Wade nunca aclaró su relación con tal de seguir obteniendo palomitas y sodas gratis). Le fastidiaba acompañarlo a visitar a la hechicera que había hecho posible aquella transformación y que Wade se interpusiera sonriendo amablemente entre ella y Peter para que la ¿mujer? dejara de molestarlo o no lo devorara ahí mismo.

No soportaba las veces que Wade "tenía" que salir sin camiseta a atender a la hija del casero para que les perdonara el haberse atrasado unos días con el pago de la renta. Le enfermaba ver que las mujeres le coqueteaban en el supermercado y que el mismo Wade se ofreciera a ayudarlas a cargar las cosas hasta su auto mientras les hacía bromas escandalosas y que las hacían sonrojarse (Peter también les ayudaba, pero era para asegurarse de que nadie tocara de más esos fuertes bíceps).

Le perturbaba verlo a la hora de la salida de la escuela esperándolo en aquella vespa roja, mientras más de una de sus compañeras de la universidad le hacía la plática y ver que Wade respondía cordialmente mientras se estiraba "accidentalmente" para que las ajustadas playeras que usaba se levantaran y mostraran ese vientre duro y marcado. Era peor cuando Peter se daba cuenta de la manera en la que sus compañeros de clase (los varones) pasaban y descaradamente hacían movimientos obscenos que remitían a alguna broma sexual y ver que Wade, bromista como siempre, se reía o les correspondía.

Los celos lo estaban comiendo vivo y aun sentado en aquella cafetería, no podía saborear el espumoso capuchino que tenía frente a él.

—¿Quieres algo más, amor?

Peter levantó la mirada.

—Vámonos. Ya no quiero nada.

Wade lo tomó de las manos y Peter se dio cuenta de que algunas personas no perdían de vista la escena.

—¿Qué tienes, bebé? Te noto raro.

Peter se soltó.

—Nada. No es nada. ¿Podemos irnos y ya?

Wade levantó la mano y la camarera se acercó. Peter se dio cuenta de que la mujer se había desabotonado más la blusa y que descaradamente le ofrecía el escote. Se levantó dando un manotazo en la mesa sin importarle que Wade fuera casi corriendo detrás de él.

—¡Qué maleducado! ¡Si yo tuviera un novio como ese...!

Peter volteó y miró a la chica que había dicho eso.

—¿Lo quieres? ¡Te lo regalo!

Wade salió carcajeándose al escuchar eso y jaló del brazo a Peter.

—Amor, ¡no te enojes!

Peter se soltó.

—¡Perdón! ¡Olvidé lo divertido que es ser novio de un tipo guapísimo al que no le molesta que la gente coquetee con él y que se le olvide que...!

Wade lo calló con un beso, pero Peter le dio una patada en los bajos.

—¡Oye, tranquilo!

Peter empezó a caminar a toda prisa. Wade le dio alcance algunos instantes después, pero no podía enderezarse ni caminar rápido.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ve con tu nueva novia o dile a la mesera que te llene la taza o lo que sea que quieras! ¡O tú ve a llenarle lo que se le antoje porque a juzgar por la manera en la que te veía la entrepierna, ha de querer otra cosa!

Wade lo jaló del brazo y Peter no quiso evitar ese toque.

—Nene, ¡no te pongas así! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Tú sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti y...!

—¡Pues no parece! ¡Siempre te la pasas haciendo comentarios y dejándote halagar por otros y...!

Wade se plantó frente a él y lo abrazó. Peter desvió la mirada.

—Amor, no pasa nada. ¿Crees que esto no es raro para mí? ¿Sabes cuánto extrañé el poder verme así otra vez? ¿Crees que en serio no pensé que esto... podría ser algo imposible? ¡Lo hice por ti!

Peter se separó violentamente.

—Pues no creo. Más bien si lo hubieras hecho por mí, no te andarías exhibiendo por todos lados ni andarías siendo tan servicial con las personas, porque es obvio que no solo coqueteas con las mujeres, sino con todo lo que se mueve.

Wade se cruzó de brazos. Peter miró de reojo aquel grueso par de brazos que tanto le gustaba sentir, pero la ira podía más en esos momentos.

—No volverá a pasar. No volveré a ayudarle a nadie más ni a sonreírle. Iremos a otro cine o a otros lugares y juro solemnemente no hacer nada que te haga sentir incómodo ni molesto, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter respiró profundamente.

—No es solo eso. La gente dice cosas horribles. Todos en la escuela se burlan de mí porque no entienden por qué un hombre como tú, anda con un mocoso tan simple como yo. Siguen sin entender por qué Deadpool se fijó en un nerd idiota como yo. Eso es lo que twittearon anoche y mira que no faltó quien me etiquetara en más de un meme. Tuve que dar de baja mi cuenta en Twitter y...

Las carcajadas de Wade lo enfurecieron.

—¡¿En serio dicen eso?!

Peter explotó.

—¡Ojalá y nunca hubieras cambiado! ¡Yo no te lo pedí y la verdad es que me gustabas más antes, cuando no eras un pesado fanfarrón con rostro perfecto y... y...! ¡Vete al diablo!

Wade se acercó a él, pero Peter lo empujó.

—¡Peter, bebé!

El chico se alejó caminando a toda prisa. Wade se quedó clavado en el suelo, pensando en lo que Peter le había dicho. Por estar tan fascinado con su (nuevo-antiguo) aspecto, jamás se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía, molestaba a Peter. Creyó que el chico se sentiría feliz de tener a un novio que se viera normal, pero no. Todo le había salido mal.

Ignoró a la chica que se acercó a darle su número de teléfono y ni se inmutó cuando un par de jóvenes le dijeron piropos subidos de tono. Tampoco le molestó que una señora mayor, con gafas y bastón, hubiera chocado con él y le hubiera agarrado un glúteo.

Sacó su celular y respirando profundamente, marcó aquel número.

—¿Shiklah? Sí, soy yo. Oye, ¿puedes...? Sí, eso. Gracias, voy para allá.

Miró hacia el horizonte y por última vez miró sus brazos. Tocó su cara y suspiró.

Si quería a Peter en su vida, haría lo que fuera con tal de que el joven estuviera bien.


	5. Make a wish (FINAL)

Pasaron unas semanas más. Peter aun seguía en la casa y lo trataba con frialdad, como cuando recién se habían empezado a tratar. Wade había renunciado al empleo que tenía en aquel bar donde por su galanura las propinas le habían permitido mejorar notablemente sus finanzas, y se había resignado a trabajar como cargador en una bodega. Ya ni siquiera se había vuelto a poner aquel traje de antihéroe aun cuando la ciudad otra vez estaba llena de matones.

Seguía esperando las indicaciones de Shiklah, quien no había podido ayudarlo en esa ocasión diciéndole que debían esperar a la siguiente luna de sangre y eso era justamente el día del cumpleaños de Peter. Wade estaba nervioso. No tenía la más mínima intención de pasearse como antes, para provocar a Peter y había tenido que dejarlo que regresara solo de la escuela. Haberse ofrecido a irlo a recoger había terminado en una agria discusión.

“¿En serio? Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero yo no voy a seguir siendo la burla de toda la escuela. Haz lo que se te pegue la gana. Igual me pienso ir de intercambio para que al fin puedas hacer tus cosas en paz, ah y sí, te aviso: busqué la pasantía en Industrias Stark y ¿qué crees? Me la autorizaron. Hablé personalmente con Tony Stark y voy a trabajar en un proyecto con él, ¿qué te parece?”

Wade se había aguantado las ganas de destrozar todo a su alrededor. Sabía lo arrogante y coqueto que era el millonario aquel. Le hervía la sangre sólo de pensar en que Peter se hubiera quedado a solas con él para entrevistarse y más coraje le dio cuando lo vio llegar una noche bajando de uno de los costosos autos deportivos del magnate y ver que el mayor se despedía efusivamente del muchacho.

Cuando Peter llegó visiblemente emocionado y feliz, Wade tuvo que fingir la mejor de sus sonrisas y contener las ganas de salir a rebanar los neumáticos de ese deportivo negro. Igual hubiera querido hacerle algo a aquel fanfarrón del que sabía, tenía un romance con más de media ciudad. Rogaba porque Peter fuera inmune a los encantos de ese cuarentón, pero también sabía que con lo enojado que el chico estaba con él, haría cualquier cosa con tal de devolverle el favor.

Los celos lo estaban consumiendo. La desesperación igual. Buscó inútilmente a Shiklah para preguntarle si había una manera de revertir las cosas lo antes posibles, o para darle una poción de amor a Peter y asegurar su amor, pero no.

“¡Por lo menos debe haber algo para que el imbécil ese no pose sus asquerosos ojos en mi Peter y…!”

La Reina del Inframundo sólo se había reído hasta las lágrimas.

“¿De verdad piensas que alguien como ese tipo se va a fijar en la porquería que tienes como novio? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que lo que te regalé puedes usarlo como tú quieras? ¿Qué si el mocoso se va una noche con el millonario? ¿Crees que se va a quedar por siempre con él? ¡Es más fácil que tú te consigas a quien quieras y conquistes el mundo, a que un hombre con él se fije en tu mocoso! ¡Por favor, Wade! ¡No me hagas reír porque me duele!”

Wade suspiró. Siguió apretando la duya para terminar de decorar el pastel que le estaba preparando a Peter por ser su cumpleaños. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, más de la hora en la que el joven llegaba de su adorada pasantía. Terminó de decorar el pastel y fue a preparar la mesa. Una cena íntima, algo romántico para tratar de resarcir el daño y para darse ánimos. Si en serio Peter lo quería tal y como era antes, entonces estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su apuesto porte con tal de hacer que el chico estuviera en paz.

Fue a encender las pequeñas velas en forma de corazón que había esparcido por toda la casa y dejó caer pétalos de rosa por todo el departamento. Aquellas velas no eran solo para destacar el interés romántico y todo el amor que sentía por Peter, sino eran velas mágicas que Shiklah le había regalado para potenciar el hechizo y revertir lo que había pedido anhelante meses atrás. La hechicera le había asegurado que ella haría el ritual a distancia (se lo había dicho con tanta seriedad que por primera vez Wade se dio cuenta de que su intención era sincera), y le había preguntado si en serio quería volver a ser el mismo tipo cuyo desagradable aspecto causaba asco en todos.

Wade había dicho que sí y que no había vuelta atrás. La Reina de Los Muertos suspiró y le entregó aquellos pétalos y las velas, así como un frasco con una bebida que él debía poner en su copa para cuando Peter y él brindaran.

“Debes tomarlo apenas él esté apagando las velas o cuando él ya haya hecho su deseo. Ten cuidado, porque si te equivocas y él lo bebe…”

“¿Mi bebé se va a ver feo?”

“No sólo eso, imbécil. Se va a morir y sí, se verá horripilante, más de lo que ya es”.

Wade terminó de decorar y se sentó en el sillón a observar aquellas fotos en las que había sido feliz. Eran fotos recientes y en todas se veía en serio enamorado y rebosante de alegría, por tener su galanura, pero más, por ver que Peter también lucía feliz, como si al fin lo hubiera aceptado del todo.

—Los sacrificios que uno hace por amor… pero si con esto arreglamos todo, entonces que se haga.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Esperaba que el chico llegara pronto y aunque eran velas mágicas, algunas ya empezaban a consumirse. Ese era un mal indicio si es que, para esa hora, Peter no había formulado su deseo y Wade tampoco se había tomado la poción.

***

La luna de sangre ya había empezado. Shiklah le dijo que un ligero olor a azufre se sentiría en el aire y Wade despertó sobresaltado. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y Peter aun no estaba en casa. Pensó en salir a buscarlo y a donde fuera que lo encontrara, llevarle el pastel o pedirle que pidiera un deseo, pero en ese momento, se abrió la puerta violentamente.

—¡Bebé! ¿Dónde estabas, Spidey?

El chico cerró la puerta con fuerza y dejó caer una bolsa que era de una boutique muy cara, de esas a las que la gente como ellos no podía acceder tan fácilmente.

—Déjame, no vengo de humor.

Peter fue directo a su cuarto sin notar todo lo que Wade había preparado en su honor. El mercenario se acercó a ver el contenido de esa bolsa y vio que había un reloj, algunas corbatas y obsequios que simplemente delataban a quien se los había dado. Se dio cuenta de que jamás podría competir en recursos contra aquel playboy que, sin duda, había regalado lo que a él le costaría muchos años de trabajo y ahorros. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y fue a donde estaba Peter.

—¿Peter? ¿Podemos hablar?

El chico encendió la luz de la habitación del joven y Wade se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo? —preguntó sintiendo que la sangre le hervía.

—Me despidió. Me dijo que si no quería pasar mi cumpleaños con él a solas en su departamento con todos los demás regalos que me iba a dar, entonces yo era un imbécil que estaba echando a la basura su propio futuro.

Wade salió corriendo a su cuarto y Peter fue tras de él, justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que aquel estaba buscando sus pistolas.

—No lo hagas. No vale la pena —dijo Peter con voz velada.

—¡¿Ah no?! ¡Ese hijo de puta te hace insinuaciones asquerosas, te chantajea ¿y dices que no vale la pena?! ¡Todo el mundo va a recordar a Tony Stark como el idiota que quedó como coladera mientras trataba de correr y…!

Un beso en los labios lo calló. Peter estaba besándolo para calmarlo y Wade se quedó quieto, desconcertado.

—No lo hagas, amor. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Wade se quedó mirando a Peter. Nunca lo había visto llorar y aunque sabía que a veces ese chico era realmente conflictivo y frío, también sabía que poseía un corazón de oro y que necesitaba ser protegido a toda costa. Lo abrazó y sabiendo que la magia seguía haciendo efecto, se aprestó a tomarlo del brazo.

—Bueno, sé que nunca voy a poder comprarte un reloj Cartier y que posiblemente el pastel que te hice sepa a rayos, pero…

Peter sonrió mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

—Sabes que nunca te he pedido nada. Bueno sí, pero nada material.

Wade suspiró y lo llevó hacia donde estaba la mesa puesta. Peter, en su carrera no había prestado atención a los detalles que su novio le había preparado. Wade sintió que la ternura lo envolvía al ver el rostro triste, pero maravillado del joven.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Todo. Bueno, recibí un poco de ayuda, pero…

Peter se sentó a la mesa y se enjugó las lágrimas. Wade decidió quela cena podía esperar y llenó dos copas con vino tinto y acercó una a Peter.

—Voy a la cocina, ya vuelvo —dijo el canadiense mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el pequeño frasco con aquella poción que sabía a miel y rosas.

Peter asintió y empezó a jugar con las arañas de fondant con las que Wade había decorado su pastel. Wade dio un último vistazo a su reflejo en uno de los cristales de la vitrina y suspiró. Aun tenía ira por aquel hombre que en sus delirios de grandeza, se había propasado con Peter, pero primero debía cumplir su propio deseo y con ello, el del joven. Ya habría tiempo para cobrar una venganza ejemplar.

Salió con un cuchillo y aprovechando que Peter estaba distraído mirando su celular, vació el líquido sobre su copa y la agitó. Faltaban algunos minutos para que la luna estuviera haciendo su trayecto y algunos para dejar de ser… hermoso para siempre.

—¿Peter?

—¿Sí? —preguntó Peter mientras guardaba el aparato.

—¿Eres feliz conmigo? Digo, ya sé que soy un cabrón malparido, grosero, pesado y todo lo malo que se te ocurra, pero ¿te hago feliz aunque sea un poco?

Peter sonrió.

—Como no tienes idea.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Wade temiendo que fuera el sarcasmo que siempre impregnaba la voz de Peter.

—Sí. Y sí, también hay cosas de ti que no me gustan y las acabas de enumerar, pero son mínimas comparadas con todo lo que has hecho por mí y por cómo me tratas. Sé a donde pertenezco, sé cuál es mi lugar y ese está aquí, contigo.

—Ah…

Peter agitó su copa y miró a Wade.

—Y la verdad es que odio desde que te hiciste guapo. Realmente cambiaste para mal y no sé por qué lo hiciste, pero sé que no fue por mí porque yo nunca te lo pedí.

Wade suspiró. Miró su reloj y vio que ya casi era la hora de las brujas, el límite de tiempo para poder ejecutar lo que quería hacer.

—¡Pero creí que a lo mejor era mi aspecto lo que terminaba de molestarte! ¡Te vi muy feliz cuando te diste cuenta de que este soy yo…!

Peter tomó aire antes de interrumpirlo.

—Tal parece que quieres impresionarme, pero no necesitas hacer eso. Siempre te he querido tal y cómo eres, aunque antes no haya sabido cómo demostrártelo porque… Eres el primero en mi vida y bueno, eres mayor que yo y tienes más experiencia y… Te amo Wade, eso nunca lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie… A menos que tú seas el que esté saboteando nuestra relación haciendo cosas que no debe, porque sí sentí que en algún momento me descuidaste por estar viendo lo guapo que eres pero aparte de eso, siempre me has apoyado cuando lo he necesitado, siempre has visto por mí y realmente te interesa lo que hago. Ese lapso de guapura tuya vamos a dejarlo en el olvido, ¿de acuerdo?

Wade tosió.

—¿Brindamos?

Peter asintió. Ambos levantaron la copa y Wade bebió apuradamente. Después, encendió aquella vela especial para el pastel del joven y sin querer perder más tiempo, lo acercó.

—Pide un deseo. Algo que tú quieras y desees profundamente.

Peter sonrió con un aire triste.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?

—Sí… Lo que sea que quieras porque sé que se te va a conceder.

Peter cerró los ojos y aun cuando Wade cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa, el joven sopló. Una ventisca abrió las ventanas y apagó todas las velas.

—Shiklah, ¿cierto? —preguntó Peter, abriendo los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro.

—No es lo que tú crees.

Peter se levantó y bostezó.

—¿Podemos partirlo y comerlo mañana? La verdad es que tengo sueño… Me canso mucho cuando me enojo y no quiero armar un drama. No te lo mereces.

Wade suspiró.

—Bien. Descansa, bebé.

Wade se levantó a cerrar las ventanas y a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera apagado. Había bebido hasta la última gota de su copa y lamió los restos que quedaron en el pequeño frasco.

“Feo y feliz para siempre”, pensó con tristeza mientras acariciaba su piel, que seguía siendo tersa.

Volteó y se dio cuenta de que Peter lo estaba esperando afuera de su habitación. Encendió una luz y al instante, Wade se dio cuenta de que su piel había recobrado aquellas cicatrices tan horribles y algunas nuevas, cortesía de la hechicera, habían aparecido. Bajó la mirada y se dirigió a abrir su puerta, pero Peter se acercó a él.

—¿Y mi regalo?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Wade con desgano.

—Creí que al fin me ibas a dar mi regalo —respondió Peter con aire pícaro.

Los ojos del mercenario se iluminaron y cuando menos vio, Peter había dado un salto para rodear con sus piernas, la cintura de su novio. Wade casi se fue de espalda al ver un ligero destello de deseo en aquellos ojos cafés.

—No quiero nada de lo que hay en esa estúpida bolsa. Lo que yo quiero es tenerte a ti… Te tengo muchas ganas desde antes que fueras guapo, se intensificaron cuando en serio eras bellísimo, pero ahora que te veo así, tal y como te conocí, no sabes cuánto quiero que me hagas el amor.

Los labios de Peter se prendaron a los de Wade y éste no perdió tiempo. Pateó la puerta de su habitación y cuando Peter lo dejó de besar, supo que al fin había visto lo que le había preparado. Wade sonrió y con delicadeza, acostó a Peter sobre esos pétalos de rosa. Con cuidado, empezó a besarlo y a despojarlo de la ropa para después, hacer lo mismo. El joven sonrió.

—¿Por qué decoraste tu cama y no la mía? ¿Ya lo tenías planeado?

Wade se quitó la camiseta y se acostó encima de Peter para besar con cuidado los cabellos del joven.

—Porque supuse que, si los veías en tu cama y no estabas de humor, hoy iba a terminar con algo más que las costillas rotas…

Peter se colgó del cuello de Wade para atraerlo a su boca y seguirlo besando.

—Así te quiero. Así te amo y así te acepto. Mi deseo fue pasar toda la vida a tu lado. Es lo único que quiero porque si te tengo a ti, lo demás viene solo.

—¿De verdad pediste eso? ¿Hasta que seamos viejos y los trajes ya no nos queden?

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Wade suspiró. Se acomodó con lentitud y cuidado en medio de las piernas de Peter y siguió besándolo, aun cuando en el fondo de sí, deseaba que el chico hubiera pedido que permaneciera eternamente bello.

FIN.


	6. EPÍLOGO: Happily ever after?

Otra vez ese bostezo monstruoso que hizo que los vecinos se quejaran. Wade se frotó los ojos sonriente y con ánimos de hacer rendir el día. Era San Valentín y por primera vez, iban a celebrarlo en la calle. Ya se había acostumbrado a que la gente lo viera tal y como era y lo que le hacía feliz, era ver que Peter tomaba siempre la iniciativa en lo concerniente a las muestras públicas e íntimas de afecto. Ya no se sentía acomplejado por su aspecto y por lo mismo, ya no usaba esas prendas que más bien le daban un aire criminal.

Había dejado de lado su intento de venganza hacia aquel descarado playboy que una vez hizo sentir mal al amor de su vida. Supo que el millonario estaría lo suficientemente lejos luego de haberle devuelto por paquetería aquella bolsa llena de ostentosos regalos para Peter y una advertencia muy a su estilo: la cabeza de cera de un tipo muy parecido a Tony Stark llena de mensajes escritos con navajas y tinta roja.

"Desafortunadamente ese no eres tú y no te tengo miedo. Serás muy millonario y poderoso, pero yo soy muy rápido. Ah, y ni se te ocurra bloquearle el camino a mi bebé. Él va a trabajar donde quiera y nadie, menos tú, se lo va a impedir. De mercenario a mercenario te lo digo".

Wade se rascó la cabeza mientras recordaba que aquel empresario le había vuelto a ofrecer una pasantía y un trabajo muy bien pagado a Peter, quien lo había rechazado.

"No sé por qué presiento que tú tuviste algo que ver, ¿cierto?", le había inquirido una vez Peter.

"No sé de qué me hablas pastelito. ¿Vas a aceptar?"

"No. Le dije que ni se me acerque o que al fin va a conocer al salvaje que tengo como novio".

Wade sentía que tenía el mundo en sus manos. Se acercó a besar a Peter, quien seguía profundamente dormido, pero aquel pequeño espejo en la mesita de noche lo hizo retroceder asustado.

Se tocó el rostro y la cabeza y se paró corriendo de la cama sólo para darse cuenta de que las cicatrices habían desaparecido y que su rostro era... el de Tony Stark.

—¡Shiklah!

Aquel grito asustado hizo que Peter se levantara somnoliento y de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó casi tropezándose con las sábanas.

—¡Esto! ¡Esto pasó! ¡Me las va a pagar la muy bruja!

Peter se acercó con curiosidad y tocó el rostro de su novio.

—Pero te ves bien...

—¡¿Me veo bien con la puta cara de Tony Stark?!

Peter se empezó a reír y se acercó a besarlo.

—¿De qué hablas? Mejor ve a preparar la tina para que nos bañemos. Hoy tenemos el día muy ocupado.

Wade se acercó al espejo otra vez y vio que su cuerpo era el mismo de siempre.

—Shiklah... —masculló entre dientes.

Hizo lo que Peter le pidió y empezó a llenar la tina con las sales aromáticas que habían comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Se empezó a desvestir y estuvo atento a que la bruja no le gastara otra broma. Después de unos minutos, Peter entró y se quedó parado en la puerta.

—¿No vienes? —le preguntó Wade con aire sensual, como queriendo olvidar el mal trago.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos?! ¡Ahora sí la voy a matar!

Wade no entendió el comentario y cuando volteó a verse, aquellas cicatrices ya no estaban otra vez. Su teléfono vibró y aun cuando Peter estaba dando vueltas por la habitación y manoteando, Wade leyó aquel mensaje.

"Feliz Día de la Amistad, ese es tu regalo y no hay devoluciones. Espero que a Peter le guste mucho y que sean felices para siempre".

—¡Me lleva...!

Wade se puso lo primero que encontró y ya iba a salir a reclamarle a su exmujer, cuando Peter franqueó la puerta.

—De acuerdo, puedes quedarte así ¡pero a la primera que vuelvas a hacer de las tuyas andando de coqueto con medio mundo...!

Wade respiró hondo.

—¡Bebé! ¡Sólo tengo ojos para ti!

—¿Tú se lo pediste?

Wade le enseñó el mensaje que acababa de recibir y Peter torció la boca.

— Agradece que tienes tu poder de regeneración contigo, porque si no... Sólo haz algo que no debes y te juro que te voy a cortar hasta lo que no tienes, ¿eh?

El canadiense se arrodilló ante Peter y le besó los pies. El chico resopló mientras se agachaba a tomar entre sus manos el ahora eternamente bello rostro de su novio.

—¿Me das permiso? Te juro que no voy a hacer nada que no debo —dijo Peter.

Ambos sabían que la hechicera lo había hecho sólo para que Peter viviera celoso y para que Wade se metiera en problemas, pero también ambos entendieron que debían superar cualquier prueba a la que su amor fuera sometido. Wade se levantó y mientras Peter empezaba a quitarse la ropa para ir a meterse a la tina, fue a ver su teléfono. Ya no había ningún otro mensaje y aprovechó para abrir el cajón de su buró. Tomó la pequeña cajita por la cuál había estado juntando mucho dinero y sacó el anillo. Volvió a la bañera y tomó la mano izquierda de Peter.

—¿Aceptarías compartir tu vida al lado de este idiota cuyo rostro puede ser tan hermoso como horripilante pero que cocinará chimichangas todos los días para ti?

Peter sonrió mientras asentía y dejaba que Wade le pusiera ese diamante en su dedo. Se acercó a besarlo tiernamente cuando el celular de Peter empezó a timbrar escandalosamente.

—¿Me lo pasas, por favor?

Wade se regresó por el teléfono de su novio y se acomodó en la tina. Cerró los ojos y después de unos instantes, sintió que Peter lo sumergía en el agua con toda la furia de la que era capaz. Manoteó sin entender el porqué de esa agresión y cuando al fin el joven lo soltó, vio que la ira se había tatuado en aquel semblante que apenas minutos atrás lo había visto con amor.

—¡¿Qué te pasa¡! ¡¿Ahora qué hice?!

Los ojos de Peter refulgían de coraje.

—¡¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?! ¡¿Y por qué May tiene fotos tuyas casi desnudo?!

Wade le arrebató el teléfono a Peter y sintió que la vergüenza lo quemaba.

—¡Eran una sorpresa para ti! ¡No sé cómo llegaron allí y...!

Wade vio que más fotos subidas de tono siguieron llegando desde el número de su tía política.

—Tienes tres para correr... Una...

—¡Bebé, nadie más las había visto! —gritó Wade mientras saltaba de la tina aun escurriendo de agua.

—Dos...

Wade buscó algo con qué cubrirse mientras escuchaba que un mensaje llegaba a su teléfono.

—¡Peter, amor! ¡Iba a hacerte un calendario sólo para tu siguiente cumpleaños, pero perdí el celular y...!

Cuando escuchó el siguiente número, abrió corriendo la puerta y salió a toda prisa por el pasillo. Alcanzó a leer el último mensaje burlón de la hechicera antes de sentir que la mano de Peter lo sujetaba fuertemente de los cabellos y lo llevaba arrastrando ante la atónita y fascinada mirada de sus vecinos. Luego de unos instantes, los vecinos se encerraron cuando oyeron que muchas cosas (muebles y trastes específicamente) se caían y que una serie de golpes y gritos provenientes de la boca de aquel apuesto canadiense, llenaban el ambiente.

La pantalla del celular nuevo de Wade fue mudo testigo de la furia de Peter, cuyo aspecto casi cándido contrastaba con el despliegue de ferocidad al que estaba sometiendo a su novio, cuyas últimas palabras fueron ininteligibles, pero alguien alcanzó a escuchar un: "¡Pero si mi katana sólo es tuya...! ¡Aaaaaarrrrggghhh!".

Luego el silencio.

FIN.


End file.
